Sweet Merlin!
by huffleclaw22
Summary: Hannah helps Neville in more ways than one... (M to be safe).


**A/N: I'm sorry for anything that you may never be able to unthink or unsee, but I just had to ;) ...and this isn't nearly as "M" as some. (Meaning; this does not contain smut. There is no graphic sexual scenes but alot of innuendos and minor "fooling around" if you will. I'm calling it M but depending on your personal views some of you may think it would even be safe as a T, but that's just me being paranoid.)**

**I LOVE NevillexHannah and I can't stop picturing this in my mind, it won't leave me alone unless I share it on here.**

**JKR owns all copyright. Plzzz review!**

* * *

**1996 (6th year)**

Neville Longbottom sat in the Hogwarts library, struggling over his Ancient Runes essay due the next day. _Oh bloody hell why did I ever sign up for this stupid class? How the bloody hell did I even pass my OWL to be able to take this stupid class? _He groaned to himself and ran his hand across his fluffy dark brown hair.

"Everything okay Neville?" asked a quiet voice behind him.

Neville spun around to see none other than Hannah Abbott, a.k.a the certain blonde Hufflepuff that he'd been crushing on since third year. His face went scarlet. "Er, uh, yeah. I'm okay. Just having a bit of trouble with this Ancient Runes essay is all. I'm fine, yeah, it's all good, yep," once again, he sounded like a blundering idiot in front of Hannah.

"Oh, alright," Hannah nodded, a tad weirded out, as Neville could tell by her facial expression.

"Erm, yeah," Neville nodded too, he wasn't even sure why, but he felt the need to have some sort of reaction.

"Well, er, I'll just go then..." Hannah said uneasily, starting to back away from him.

_Dragon shit! I'm scaring her off again! Damnit, why can't I just grow a pair?! _Neville accidentally let out a loud groan of frustration. Hannah jumped atleast four inches in the air before turning back on her heel to face him again. "Merlin's beard! What's the matter?" she wheezed out the question.

"Oh, er, nothing...I-I just...dropped my quill!" Neville exclaimed, practically flinging his quill off the table. He dove out of his chair and fell on his stomach to grab the quill that was now laying a few inches away from Hannah's feet.

Hannah backed up a few more inches. "Neville, what in Merlin's name are you doing?" she asked, confused.

Neville blushed an even deeper shade of red than before as he scrambled to his feet. "Oh, you know...grabbing my quill, those things can be trickly lil' buggers to catch," he said, he knew he was just digging himself deeper into the pit of embarrassment and shame.

Hannah didn't look very convinced. She looked more confused than ever. "Okay..." she turned around and started walking away.

Neville ran back to his seat and plopped down in the chair, sadly, he glanced down at his blank piece of parchment again. _Why is it always me?! I screw up everything. Now I've done it. I've finally mucked up so bad that Hannah probably hates me. I won't be suprised if she never speaks to me again. And on top of all that shite I've got this stupid bloody essay that I don't understand!_

"Neville, I don't hate you."

Neville blanched. He suddenly realized that he'd just said all of that out loud. Nervously, he turned around to see that Hannah Abbott was back. She walked over and sat right on top of the table he was working at. "Were you acting extremely odd? Yes. Do I hate you? Of course not," she smiled.

"Er..." Neville didn't even know what to say.

"So what creature did you choose for your essay? I already did mine, it was on the unicorn," Hannah was saying.

"I didn't even pick a creature yet, I don't even understand this bloody essay," Neville groaned miserably.

"Oh, I could help you, if you'd like-" Hannah told him. She crossed her legs, unknowingly flashing her light blue knickers into Neville's peripheral vision in the process. "-all you're doing is explaining the significance of the number of the creature you chose, for example, in mine I explained that the unicorn represents one because of it's single horn. Then you just give a bit of background on the creature. You know, old fairytales, legends, stuff like that."

Neville wasn't really listening, he'd spaced out as he felt his pants getting tighter under the table. _Oh sweet mother of Merlin...the way her golden hair is sparkling in the evening sunshine radiating through the glass window. I'd love to take those pretty knickers right off that lovely bum of hers...shit I really hope she can't see under this table!_

"Um, Neville, are you listening to a single word I'm saying?" Hannah's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Er no...uh...I-I mean yes!" Neville stuttered. He looked down at the ever growing stiffness in his lap, now it reached his belt buckle. _Merlin..._

"Okay seriously, what is up with you today?" Hannah demanded.

_Oh y'know, the usual, homework, classes, being sexually attracted to you... _"Uh..." Neville was suddenly speechless and could feel himself sweating. He could also feel wetness in his underpants. _For the love!_

Suddenly Hannah began giggling hysterically. Mortified, Neville noticed that she'd seen what he was desperately trying to hide under the table. _Shit! _His face was the brightest shade of red that it had ever been. "It's okay Neville, I get it," Hannah said, her eyes were filled with tears of amusement.

"Oh go on and laugh at me then," Neville groaned, annoyed. He grabbed his bookbag and placed it in his lap.

"No! No, I'm sorry...really..." Hannah protested through her giggling fit as she wiped away the tears. Then she did something completely unexpected; she threw his bookbag off of his lap and sat down in it's place.

_What the hell sort of cruel hallucination is this? I bet Malfoy hexed me or something...this can't be real. There's no way this is real. _"I-Is this a dream?" he asked stupidly.

Hannah giggled again. "No," she replied with a sly smirk across her face.

Neville's eyes widened in shock and his mouth hung agape. "Er...Hannah?" he asked uneasily.

"Shut the hell up Longbottom," Hannah snapped, pressing her lips forcefully into his. Neville wasn't about to object to this and leaned forward into the kiss. _Bloody hell...I'm snogging the badger goddess!_

"Wh-What the..." he panted as Hannah broke away for a few seconds.

"Shh," Hannah whispered. She grabbed her wand out of her stocking and sent up a concealment charm along with a muting charm. "Now, unless you're hiding your wand inside your pants, it's evident that you need some assistance. And considering the fact that I'm here..." she smirked at him.

Neville stared dumbfounded as she began massaging him through his pants. "Oh no Hannah..." he groaned.

Hannah lightly kissed his sweaty forehead. "Just enjoy it," she whispered.

"Wait!" Neville protested.

"What?" Hannah asked in a put out tone.

"I-I just wanna make sure you're not just doing this so I'll be your Herbology partner," Neville replied nervously.

"No! Don't you dare think that. The reason I'm doing this is because I know you've liked me since third year, and I've liked you for awhile too now," Hannah admitted, now _she _sounded a bit nervous.

_Good Godric...Hannah Abbott likes me back! _"Y-You have?" Neville stuttered.

"Er...yeah. I kinda sorta find the fact that you're always so shy, nervous, awkward, and constantly screwing up...well...adorable," Hannah blushed.

"O-Oh, sorry i-if I sounded rude then. B-But seriously, this isn't really necessary..." Neville started. _Oh Merlin are we moving too fast? What if I screw this up some how?! _His face was still bright red.

"Yes it is. Come on, I thought lion boys were supposed to be brave? There must be some reason you're in Gryffindor. Show me," Hannah insisted.

Neville grinned shyly. "Er...uh, okay," he nodded for her to continue. She proceeded to reach into his pants and gently stroke his _wand _for about twelve seconds.

"Ohh Hannah..." Neville mumbled, pleasure surged through his very being.

"Shh...almost done," Hannah cooed into his shoulder.

Finally, she'd finished him off. "Sweet Merlin...that was good," Neville panted. He could feel his own wetness and prayed that it wouldn't show up on the chair as soon as he got up. _You know, I should really return the favor...if she'll let me..._

"You enjoyed that did you?" Hannah had a goofy grin across her face.

"Y-Yeah, definitely," Neville stammered, awestruck.

"I'm glad," Hannah said.

_Well here goes, get ready to get slapped. _"I-If y-you don't mind...I-I'd like to...uh...return the favor," he mumbled awkwardly.

Hannah's eyes widened in shock. "O-Oh..." she blushed bright red.

Neville shut his eyes, waiting for the pain of her to slapping him hard across the face, but it never came. "I-I totally understand i-f you don't..." he muttered, embarrassed.

"No! Er...I-I mean...i-if you wanted to...I-I wouldn't mind..." Hannah blushed again.

_This is so bloody awkward...oh Merlin I've never felt up a girl before...never even thought I'd get the chance. _"O-Okay..." Neville smiled nervously, gently reaching his hand up her skirt. She immediately let out a soft whining sound and grabbed his crimson-gold tie to maintain her balance in his lap.

"Yes Neville...do that..." she cooed in his ear.

"You like that?" Neville murmered back.

"Mhmm..." Hannah mumbled, pressing her lips hard into his again.

Neville grinned and slid off her gray sweater vest and cupped her decently sized _cauldron_ _cakes_, causing her to shift in his lap and moan softly. "You like me doing this don't you?" he whispered. He loosened her yellow-black tie so he could gently kiss her neck.

Now he had one hand tickling her up her skirt and the other on her left _cauldron cake_, rubbing it gently. Hannah reached up and caressed his face, smiling as she did so. "Don't stop..." she begged. She began bouncing in his lap, and on top of his fingers that were up her skirt.

Neville didn't stop until he could feel her getting wet as well. "Was...was that...er, alright?" he asked nervously.

Hannah stopped bouncing. "That was bloody amazing," she wheezed, blushing bright red.

"Good," Neville grinned. _I just felt up Hannah Abbott...okay...I think I can die happy now._

Hannah lightly kissed the side of his face again. She grabbed her wand and lifted the quieting and concealment charms. Just then... "Hannah?!" exclaimed a startled voice from behind them, there was a muffled crash as if several books had hit the floor.

Ernie MacMillan was standing a few feet away, several books were laying on the ground around him. Some open, closed, or laying at odd angles. His eyes were wide open and his mouth hung agape. "Er..."

Hannah's face went an even brighter shade of red. "Ernie, what are you doing here?" she asked, startled.

"I think the better question is, why in the world are you sitting in Longbottom's lap? I didn't know you were this cozy with him..." Ernie still seemed very shocked.

"O-Oh, I was just helping him with the Ancient Runes essay," Hannah explained.

"Y-Yeah, it seems alot easier now that she explained it to me," Neville added.

"Sure, because whenever I help my friends with assignments I definitely think sitting in their lap is the most effective way to do so," Ernie teased.

"Can you please just not tell Susan? If you tell her then the whole of Hogwarts will know in a matter of seconds!" Hannah begged.

"Hmm...perhaps I could spare you just this once-" Ernie seemed to be considering this.

Hannah's face brightened hopefully.

"-_if _you give me your second edition Merlin Chocolate Frog card," Ernie finished.

Hannah's mouth dropped. "But-"

"Deal or no deal. Card or I'm telling Susan," Ernie insisted.

"Come on, don't be so hard on her MacMillan, it was my fault," Neville said.

"I don't care who's fault it was, I want the Merlin card," Ernie smirked.

"This is blackmail!" Hannah argued.

"I'd prefer to say, _choosing your options carefully_," Ernie corrected.

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Oh whatever. It's under my bed, Leanne's in the common room, just ask her to let you up there," she muttered.

Ernie grinned. "Thanks Abbott, you rock," he said, quickly grabbing up the books he'd dropped and rushing out of the library.

"Jerk," Hannah added with a playful smirk as soon as he was out of earshot.

"Er...that was...awkward?" Neville didn't really know what to do now.

"Definitely. Don't mind Ernie, he's just being a prat, as usual," Hannah giggled.

"For a while there I thought you and Ernie were dating," Neville laughed.

"Oh Merlin no! I would never date that pompous prat, he's my best mate though," Hannah smiled. "So, back to er...before. Would you like some help with your essay?" she asked.

Neville grinned. "You wouldn't mind?" he asked.

Hannah shook her head. "Not at all," she replied happily.

"Thanks," Nevile smiled.

"Okay. So if you open your textbook, first find a creature, and then read what it's meaning is in the runic scriptures," Hannah said.

"What about the Salamander?" Neville asked.

"Ooh good choice! So read that paragraph right there. It explains the significance of the number. So once you've read it, explain about it in your essay. Then just give a bit of background on the creature. Things like it's origins, history, fairytales, old legends, stuff like that," Hannah explained.

"Is that really all there is to it?" Neville asked in disbelief.

"Yep!" Hannah laughed.

"Oh, cool, thanks!" Neville grinned happily.

"No problem," Hannah winked at him.

_-1 hour later_-

Neville grinned, his essay was complete! "Thanks so much Hannah, couldn't have done it without you!" he exclaimed.

Hannah smiled. "No I think you could have, you did it all by yourself, I just told you where to find the information," she beamed.

_Uh oh...I'm getting an urge...I don't think I can control myself. _Neville leaned forwards and kissed Hannah full on the mouth, intertwining his tongue with hers. Once again, Hannah did not protest.

Just then Ernie was back. "AHEM," he cleared his throat loudly.

Neville and Hannah jumped apart. "Merlin's beard Ernie!" Hannah squeaked.

"Oh good, caught you in the act again," Ernie smirked. "I just wanted to come by and say thanks for the card," he explained.

"Well I'm glad you like it," Hannah replied with an annoyed eye roll.

"Oh, by the way Hannah, you know how I said that if you gave me your card I wouldn't tell Susan?" Ernie asked in a tone that suggested he was up to no good.

"Yes..." Hannah raised a honey blonde eyebrow suspiciously.

"Well _I _didn't tell Susan a single thing. But I did tell Leanne, and then I told _her _to tell Susan," Ernie said with a triumphant smirk.

Hannah's eyes widened and then squinted menacingly. "You did _WHAT?!_" she roared.

Ernie dashed out of the library as fast as he feet would carry him, singing 'catch me if you can!' 'catch me if you can!'.

"I WILL KILL YOU MACMILLAN!" Hannah yelled, chasing after him, she was right on his heels after the large mahagony doors shut behind them.

"Sweet Merlin," Neville chuckled to himself, shaking his head. _This has definitely been the weirdest night of my life..._

* * *

**A/N: This was the first time I've written something so...well..."M". I know there's much more smut/graphic fics out there but this...this made me uncomfortable to write. Honestly, the idea wouldn't leave me alone, so I had to put it on here. I normally DON'T do these type of fics at all. *Shudder*...so awkward. Well, as awkward as this was for me, I hope you enjoyed it! :)**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
